Roughing It
by Bedroom Dancing
Summary: Elise and Moby take a little camping trip in the desolate woods of Alaska, and a quite hungry visitor stumbles across their campsite. How unfab! Written in response to a challenge posted by Werewolf's One.


**A/N:** This is a oneshot posted in response to a challenge in one of the SSX forums here on FF. _It is not in any way, shape, or form related to my current SSX fic and is completely independent._

So here we go. Since it was unspecified, I'm writing in SSX Tricky time. This takes place on the Alaska course for those of you who are familiar with it.

* * *

The blonde bombshell prodded at the smoldering embers of the campfire before her with a long twig. Skillfully flipping a burning log over on it's side, Elise Riggs grinned as the once receding flames began to engulf the firewood.

"You seem to be pretty good at this camping thing, eh love?" came the smooth, deep voice of Elise's fellow SSX veteran, Moby Jones as he came into the small clearing with arms full of more wood.

"Well, I went camping a lot as a little girl," said Elise, "That and... Well I'm just gifted."

"That you are," agreed Moby, dropping the firewood and taking a seat next to Elise on the fallen tree trunk. "I'm a camping noob, so I'll trust you with this."

"Good." She continued to idly prod at the fire. "So, what'd you tell Mac to get away?"

"That little bugger's so happy that I won't be around, he doesn't need an excuse," Moby replied with a small chuckle. Elise nodded, flipping around the short locks of her neat bob.

"Well I told Zoe we were at a photo shoot for some new promotion," she replied. "It's handy, y'know, to be the pinups of this season."

Reaching down into his backpack to pull out a small baggie of marshmallows, Moby handed one to Elise. "Yeah, but let's forget about everyone else for a little while, eh?"

A smirk crossed Elise's lips. She poked the marshmallow through her twig and held it over the fire. "Yes, lets."

The two sat on the fallen log, marshmallows roasting, and just listened to the crackling of the fire in front of them. Moby's free arm snaked around Elise's back and slid onto her waist.

Resting her head slightly on his shoulder, Elise breathed in Moby's superb cologne.

"So, we're going back to Canada tomorrow," said Moby, the glint of light given off by the flames glistening in his dark eyes.

Elise nodded. "Lucky for us, I actually know some nice spots around there so we wont need three hours and a machete to set up camp."

"Or we could just go to your place, love," Moby waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pass," said Elise, unable to contain her smirk.

Pulling her nicely toasted marshmallow out of the flames, Elise took a small bite out of the end.

"Good?" asked Moby, watching her lick the sticky residue off her lips.

Chuckling, she replied, "Just lovely. And I see you like yours well done."

Moby gasped, pulling his smoldering marshmallow out of the camp fire and blowing out the flames. The end result was a lovely, charred black treat.

Their carefree laughter rang through the small forest clearing.

Sighing happily, Elise snuggled a little closer to Moby. "Here, have some of mine. It's good."

"Thanks, love."

As Moby sunk his teeth into the gushy marshmallow, Elise's ears picked up the distant sound of twigs crunching in the surrounding forest. "You hear something?" she asked, yawning.

"Kinda," Moby frowned, straining his ears to hear.

The unmistakable sound of footsteps coming towards their encampment got closer and closer within the next thirty seconds.

Hopping out of her seat, Elise brushed off her jeans and began to dig around in her bag, finally resurfacing with a small Medusa revolver.

"What the bloody hell is _that_ for?" yelped Moby, jumping up as well.

Elise rolled her eyes and held up the gun at the direction from which the footsteps were approaching. "Hello! Alaska's full of weirdos and Eskimos! I'm not taking any fucking chances sneaking around in the woods unarmed!"

"This isn't no eskimo..." Moby's quavering voice trailed off as he got a good look at the great, black bear ambling out of the woods, and heading right towards them!

Grip tightening on the revolver, Elise clenched her jaw. "Moby, give it the marshmallows. According to Discovery Channel, all bears want is food."

"Why don't you just shoot it!"

"I'm not going to murder this black bear! They're like, endangered!" replied Elise, waving the revolver in the air. "Plus, I don't have enough bullets to take that thing down. So just give up the fucking marshmallows!"

Moby looked sadly down at the plastic bag of Jumbo Puffs, but tossed it over to the bear. "I don't think we have enough food to make it happy. This bloody thing looks five hundred pounds!"

"... Are you dumb or something? We're not going to stick around until it wants more!" yelled Elise, gripping Moby's upper arm and leading him deeper into the woods.

"What if we start a forest fire?"

"We'll be back before then."

"What if it finds me rum?"

"Bears don't want to drink your rum, Moby. Honestly."

"But what if-"

Elise cut him off, wrapping her arms around Moby's neck and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Chill, okay? No more crazy 'what ifs' for tonight."

"Okay, but where do we go now so that it can't get us?" asked Moby quietly, slipping his hands around to rest on her lower back. "It's too late to sneak back into the lodge."

"Well..." Looking up at all of the trees surrounding them, most with branches surprisingly low to the ground, Elise smirked. "How are your tree climbing skills?"

Catching onto her idea, Moby grinned. "Much better than that bloody bear," he said, and their lips crashed again.

* * *

**A/N:** Now is camping sexy or what?  
Not as sexy as lurve in trees!  
Hahaha I'll post up a new challenge and see if anybody's bold enough to try it out ;) 


End file.
